The invention relates to an improved composition for use as a liner layer in a rocket motor. Rocket motors employing solid propellants typically comprise a rigid outer casing or shell; a heat insulating layer (insulation) bonded to all or part of the inner surface of the casing; a liner layer (liner) bonded to the insulating layer; and a solid propellant grain bonded to the liner. The insulation is generally fabricated from a composition capable of withstanding the high-temperature gases produced when the propellant grain burns, thus protecting the casing (or selected parts of it). The liner is an elastomeric composition which bonds the solid propellant grain to the insulation and to any uninsulated portions of the casing.
Improvements in propellant processing taught in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,110,135 and 4,184,031, respectively issued to Graham et al. on Aug. 29, 1978 and Jan. 15, 1980, which patents are incorporated herein by reference, reduce the propellant cure time and increase its pot life. Thus, the propellant can be mixed, stored, and worked for relatively long periods of time without prematurely curing, but once the cure is initiated it proceeds rapidly to completion. Graham, et al. achieved these advantages by using a propellant binder system comprising hydroxyl-terminated polybutadiene based polyurethane (the reaction product of a hydroxyl terminated polybutadiene prepolymer and a polyisocyanate curing agent) and a curing catalyst comprising a mixture of magnesium oxide, maleic anhydride, and triphenyl bismuth.